Catherine Tramell
Catherine Tramell has appeared in Horror RPG remake, Season 1 |- | |} Character History Her parents were killed in a boating accident in 1979, leaving her with $110 million. It is implied that she killed them, because it happened exactly like one of her novels (My first time) (and this is really her habitual modus operandi to kill people). She double-majored in psychology and literature at Berkeley University, graduating magna cum laude in 1983, and quickly made millions by writing best-selling crime novels. Tramell, an open bisexual, has many short-lived, empty affairs with people of both sexes, ending when she discards them. She was engaged however to a middleweight boxer named Manuel 'Manny' Vásquez, who was killed in 1984 during a prizefight in Atlantic City. A brilliant, charismatic sociopath, she manipulates everyone around her, largely for her own amusement. It also seems that she enjoys killing people. Her Basic Instinct In 1991, Tramell was the suspect in the murder of her sometime boyfriend, Johnny Boz, which bore an almost identical resemblance to events in her latest book, Love Hurts, written under the pen name of Catherine Woolf. She charmed — and ultimately bedded — Detective Nick Curran, who was investigating the case, and "proved" her innocence, as the apparent murderer was revealed to be Curran's psychiatrist and lover Doctor Elisabeth 'Beth' Garner, who was revealed to be Tramell's lover in college, when Garner's name was Lisa Hoberman. After a short lived romance, Catherine killed Nick and went on her merry way. RPG Remake 1 Years after her episode with Nick Curran, Catherine came to Harvard University to research a new novel (In actuality, to begin a game of danger and seduction with a Professor of her choosing), and there she met Noah Friedrich, a handsome young professor assigned to assist her. After a week of cat and mouse seduction, Catherine finally bedded Noah (With the intention of killing him) but much to her surprise, he revealed his true identity as Andrew Kevin Archer...The AKA Killer! Archer took Catherine to meet his mentor Dr. Hannibal Lecter, whom she has had a fascination and mild disgust for since she first heard of his exploits. Lecter told Catherine of Cordell Doemling's (Her physician and hopeful lover) request for him to eliminate her, and due to his respect for her as well as Andrew being included in the hit, Hannibal planned to take care of Cordell himself. Doemling set Dr. Lecter up to be caught by the feds and Catherine along with Andrew teamed up to execute Cordell, with Catherine delivering the deathblow. After all was said and done, Andrew and Catherine said their goodbyes but a weird mother/son/lovers bond had developed between them. Catherine then headed to London to indulge in her addiction to risk. Risk Addiction Catherine Tramell is now living it up in London, and her partner, a famous football star who is apparently (and later revealed to have been) drugged. Tramell takes the man's left arm and lubricates his middle finger by sucking on it. She then begins masturbating herself with it, all the while increasing her vehicle's speed. At the point of climax, Tramell veers off the road and crashes into the West India Docks in Canary Wharf. She attempts to save her partner but, as she says to the cops, "When it came down to it, I guess my life was more important to me than his." Tramell is investigated by Detective Supt. Roy Washburn of Scotland Yard. He claims that D Tubocurare (an illegal neurotoxin) was found in her car, and that a man named “Dickie Pap” said that he sold Tramell “15 milliliters of FTC last Thursday.” Tramell counters by saying that either Dickie Pap or Washburn are lying because “you’ve got him on some other charge and he’s trying to deal his way out, if he even exists.” After Tramell is released, she approaches Glass, claiming that she wants to formally see a psychiatrist. Glass immediately suggests a referral to another psychiatrist, citing that it would be wrong for him to take her on as a patient, though after organizing a meeting with her, Glass, with some degree of reluctance, takes on Tramell as a patient. Tramell begins to play games with Glass, who becomes increasingly frustrated yet intrigued by the mysterious woman. Glass's life begins down a spiral of destruction as multiple murders begin to surface around him, his career is threatened and he can no longer tell what is right and wrong, the climax unfolds as Glass learns of the next murder victim by reading a treatment of Tramell's next novel. In the end, she escaped justice once again when the "real murderer" (he was innocent and Catherine was also this time the killer), Dr. Glass, was apprehended for having shot the lead detective, Roy Washburn, in the line of duty.